inkidolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Inky Current
"Don't forget to stay with the Inky Current!" Inky Current is a fanmade idol based on the game Splatoon. These 2 idols are made by agent 7 and friends. They host the news, stage rotations, and announce Splafests in Inkopolis Center. Aka is a Cuttleling and Clover is a Octoling. Appearance Aka pronounced "AH-ka" Aka is a 20 year old, 5'5" (1.65m) Cuttleling based on a Sepia mestus (aka Reaper Cuttlefish). Her hair is Indigo with rose red colored diamonds. She wears a ponytail that seems to have 1 tentacle longer than the other. Her forehead is covered by "bangs" that split into 3 notches Her skin is a light brown color. She has a 1 bottom eyelash, her irises are a lavender purple with a pinkish purple W shaped pupil. Her fangs are the same like an Inkling girl's fangs. Clover Clover is a 21 year old, 5'6" (1.6764m) Octoling based on a Amphioctopus marginatus (aka Coconut Octopus). His hair is a Light sky blue color with mint green colored ovals. He has 7 tentacles instead of the usual 4. His ears are more shallow than Marina's and the playable octoling. He has similar "bangs" to Aka. His skin is a light peach color. His irises are a magenta like color with a sideways blue diamond shaped pupil. His fangs are the same like an Octoling boy's fangs. History Aka owns a clothing industry called Opalia and was known for her skills as a professional blaster user. Aka came to Inkopolis Square from time to time to take a break from the business and met a certain someone that caught her eye. Clover came to Inkopolis Square after the events of Splatoon 2 for a fresh new start. He abandoned his past and started his new life in Inkopolis, hoping for what awaits him in his brand new life on the surface to be worth the wait. Clover and Aka both met on Skipper Pavilion after a match and started to hang out more due to them having the same interest in liking music from Off the Hook and the Squid Sisters. They been best friends ever since that day. After some time passed, Aka came to Clover about starting a band together. Clover was confused at first but agreed. When they made their debut of their first song, the ratings went off the charts. Some time later, they moved to Inkopolis Center to become the new broadcasters for Splatfests and News. Personality Aka Aka is known for her childish and optimistic behavior. Even though she may not look like it, she is very dangerous when it comes to turf wars. She often likes to get up and close to her opponent only to splat them with her blaster. She has a liking to spicy food and trying new things sometimes. She rarely gets angry, but when she does, things become very messy and chaotic. She makes the lyrics for their songs that brings the energy and fresh lyrics out with a bang! With her fashion sense (and her jokes) she brightens up the world with her smile. Clover Clover is known to mess around with Aka sometimes and is often the one who splats the most in turf wars. Clover keeps this a secret from everybody except Aka that he likes sweets, he eats a lot in private but apparently his physical appearance doesn't change. He often looks like he doesn't have emotions a lot but he just has a hard time showing them sometimes. He puts his beats and soul into his computing and music making. With his fresh beats, he keeps their fresh flow ongoing! Music Trivia * Clover calls Aka, Akkie, sometimes * Aka mains a Blaster * Clover mains a Splatling * Originally, Clover's hairstyle was going to be a ponytail * Aka has a twin brother, his name is Akai * Gami is Aka's japanese name. Shini'gami' ika, is japanese for Reaper Cuttlefish * Nattsu is Clover's Japanese name. Koko'nattsu'tako, is japanese for Coconut Octopus Gallery Category:Characters